


right where you left me

by rosebayard, Taeyn



Series: Obey Me! NSFW [1]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: (all Lucifer to you), Consensual Somnophilia, Fingerfucking, Multi, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Tenderness, gender neutral reader, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:49:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28891650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosebayard/pseuds/rosebayard, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taeyn/pseuds/Taeyn
Summary: Lucifer quietly enters his bedroom, finding you asleep, limp and tangled in his bedsheets. Your form is small and vulnerable, compared to his, and he feels an almost overpowering urge to fold his arms around you and protect you.But that isn’t what you asked him to do to you tonight.
Relationships: Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Series: Obey Me! NSFW [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2176731
Comments: 6
Kudos: 118





	right where you left me

Lucifer quietly enters his bedroom, finding you asleep, limp and tangled in his bedsheets. Your form is small and vulnerable, compared to his, and he feels an almost overpowering urge to fold his arms around you and protect you.

But that isn’t what you asked him to do to you tonight.

Without making a sound, Lucifer slowly crosses the floor, his shadow falling over you as his eyes glimmer with need. He can see his own dark gaze reflected in the frame of a portrait, and Lucifer tries to keep his eyes downcast, he doesn’t wish to look so frightening in front of you, even whilst you can’t see.

Carefully, he eases his weight onto the mattress, climbing closer and peering down at you. He’s on all fours, his knees and the heels of his hands sinking into his bed, his body gently pinning and surrounding you on all sides. Lucifer leans his face toward you, his hair lightly tickling your skin as he nudges his nose into your cheek.

“It’s me,” he murmurs, barely a whisper. It’s enough to stir you from your sleep, and you gently wrap your arms around Lucifer’s neck, breathing in his familiar scent, burnt paper and cold night air. You feel the warmth of his exhale next to your ear.

“… you came..” you say under your breath, a smile touching your lips as you feel Lucifer graze a kiss to the corner of your mouth. The gesture has a tenderness that he’s unable to help, even now.

“Will you still…” you murmur, pressing your face into his. You can feel the soft rise and fall of his chest as you tug his form more heavily atop you, the strange, unhallowed flutter of his wings and the weight of him- however brief, for he doesn’t want to hurt you.

“…you still wish me to, then?” Lucifer says, his voice low and pleased. He savours doing your bidding, and nothing is too much for him. In truth, he’d looked oddly moved when you told him about this desire of yours. You nod, feeling a pulse of excitement stir through your body.

Lucifer rests his brow at your temple, his arms gently winding beneath the small of your back and pulling you toward him in an embrace, showing you that he understands. He lingers in the caress, perhaps selfishly. There’s something so comforting about your lightest touch, your mere presence, that makes even one such as he wish to be powerless in your arms.

Lucifer carefully removes one of his gloves. His hands, once warm and kind to the touch, now feel unforgiving even to his demon senses, and Lucifer unbuttons the front of his shirt too, trying to warm his hand against his chest before touching you. He watches you while he does this, the easy rhythm of your breath, the way you curl into him, trusting.

_How utterly you have me,_ he thinks. _How I fail to express just how much._

His hand slightly warmer now, Lucifer splays his palm against your stomach, his long fingers curling around your side. His hand is elegant as it is vicious, but his touch is nothing but gentle, his nails only slightly cuffing your skin. His fingertips are soft, his wrist snaking down as he travels his hand between your legs, feeling the way your body responds. He likes knowing he’s allowed, that in spite of everything, the thought of him doesn’t frighten you. He likes that his hands, which he often feels are stained with blood, can be nothing but giving and pliant for you.

You make a small, incoherent sound, which makes Lucifer’s brow furrow in softness for you. But then he gives a slow, wanting smile, and suddenly Lucifer’s shadowed form is no longer looming over you, he lowers himself to take you with his mouth too. The sheer heat of his mouth is more than your half-wakeful state can withstand, a jarring contrast from his cool, steady hands.

Lucifer slowly eases two fingers inside you, his mouth consuming you as his fingers move slowly, deliberately. He tries to rein himself in. He’s being too confident, too indulgent, he thinks. But the delicious sensation of eating you out while fucking you with his fingers is almost overwhelming, and his cock leaks and strains taut against the seam of his trousers just from pleasing you. The demon’s mouth can plunge perversely deep, his tongue spares nothing as he shamelessly pushes his face against you, the warmth between your legs spiking and tingling. He’s merciless, you think.

And then to Lucifer’s surprise your climax is already upon you, your body stiffens and arches as you feel a rush of burning pleasure brought on by his fucking. He had meant to work harder for you- he certainly could work harder- but a small, endeared smile crosses Lucifer's face to see you so thoroughly spent and satisfied. That was all he really wanted, after all.

“Mm… might I ask… were you really asleep?” Lucifer whispers after a moment, easing himself against your shoulder and nestling against you. Why does seeing you untethered make me feel so _needful_ , he thinks. But he’s rewarded when you turn into him to cuddle.

“Almost asleep. …it was wonderful,” you whisper with a smile. In truth, it was harder to sleep through your beloved’s gorgeous attentions than you thought. Though knowing Lucifer, that fact would hardly disappoint him.

“Ah. I’m glad,” Lucifer murmurs, warm and sated by your words. You know beings such as him doesn’t need anywhere near as much sleep as you, but Lucifer closes his eyes as you hold him, wanting, in whatever way he can, to do this for you too.

-

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading!! ;w; comments or kudos are always loved and appreciated <3


End file.
